Inspirer, Expirer
by Loganasev
Summary: "Devant l'arbre menaçant, je fermais les yeux. Peut-être que j'allais mourir, ce soir. Peut-être que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait découvert mon double-jeu. Peut-être aussi qu'il avait le lien entre le meurtre de Dumbledore, la baguette de Sureau, et moi." OS sur la mort de Severus Rogue, racontée du point de vue de celui-ci.


Lucius accourait vers moi. Quel imbécile, il était désarmé en plein milieu d'un désarmais mon adversaire en un fluide mouvement de baguette et me retournais vers Lucius, nous parant d'un Protego. Je n'avais pas l'intention de tuer qui que ce soit ce soir, ni mes chers collègues mangemorts ni les élèves, professeurs, membres de l'Ordre du Phénix.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a dit de venir te chercher, Rogue. Il a dit qu'il n'attendrait pas longtemps, fit l'aristocrate blond.

J'acquiesçais d'un sec mouvement de tête. Je transplanais en face du saule cogneur. Devant l'arbre menaçant, je fermais les yeux. Peut-être que j'allais mourir, ce soir. Peut-être que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait découvert mon double-jeu. Peut-être aussi qu'il avait fait le lien entre le meurtre de Dumbledore, la baguette de Sureau, et moi. Je respirais profondément, et immobilisait l'arbre. Je devais sortir vivant de cet endroit, et trouver Harry Potter le plus vite possible.

J'émergeais du sinistre couloir, la main plongée dans ma poche où ma baguette me réconfortait.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était absorbé dans la contemplation de sa baguette, qu'il faisait virevolter entre ses longs doigts.

« Avez-vous retrouvé Harry Potter, Severus ? questionna le sombre mage.

- Je ne crois pas, monseigneur, répondis-je.

- Tu ne crois pas, Severus ? Connais-tu la différence entre croire qu'Harry Potter est mort et en être sûr ? »

Je fermais brièvement les yeux avant de répondre. Le Seigneur était en colère, et si je commettais le simple faux pas...

« Oui, monseigneur, soufflais-je.

- Tu sais que tu es censé diriger les opérations. Je veux des informations précises. »

Une brève mais lancinante douleur me traversa. Je restais stoïque, comme à mon habitude.

Il y eut un silence, durant lequel je restais immobile. Je m'aventurais finalement, me rendant compte que cette situation pourrait durer encore longtemps :

« ...Maître... leur résistance s'effondre...

- Et cela se produit sans ton aide. Si habile sorcier que tu sois, Severus, je ne pense pas que tu puisses changer grand-chose, maintenant. Nous sommes presque au but... presque. »

Est-ce que... Est-ce qu'il savait, ce sombre mage, que je ne tentais pas de l'aider ? Est-ce qu'il était en train de me faire comprendre qu'il avait tout compris ? Non, ce ne pouvait être cela. Il m'aurait tué depuis bien longtemps si tel était le cas. Le regard impassible, je tentais de l'amadouer :

« Laissez-moi retrouver ce garçon. Laissez-moi vous livrer Potter. Je sais que je peux le capturer, maître. S'il-vous-plaît. »

Le regard du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'assombrit, et je fis automatiquement un pas de côté lorsque la pointe de la baguette se dirigea vers moi. Il fallait que je retrouve Harry Potter, et ce le plus vite possible. Je voyais Nagini, je voyais ce signal que m'avais dit d'attendre Dumbledore. Et j'étais coincé ici, sûrement pour un bon bout de temps, et je n'étais même pas sûr et certain de m'en sortir vivant, sinon sans de grosses séquelles. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se leva, me sortant de mes sombres pensées.

« J'ai un problème, Severus, déclara-t-il d'une voix douce.

- Maître ? »

Il leva sa baguette vers moi, et mon cœur rata un battement. Lorsqu'il... me torturait avec le Doloris, je sortais de ces séances dans un état tel que j'avais du mal à aligner deux mots à la suite. Je n'avais pas peur de la douleur, mais ce soir, je savais qu'il pouvait me tuer n'importe quand, maintenant qu'il n'avait plus besoin d'espion. Maintenant que j'avais tué Dumbledore et...

« Pourquoi ne fonctionne-t-elle pas avec moi, Severus ? »

...que j'avais acquis sa baguette sans le vouloir. Il le savait. Il le savait, que c'était moi qui possédait la baguette de Sureau, le Bâton de la Mort. Je tentais de calmer ma respiration qui commençait à s'accélérer en même temps que la panique naissait au creux de mon estomac.

Inspirer, expirer.

Inspirer, expirer.

« M...Maître ? »

Je maudis ma voix tremblante. Si je lui montrais que j'avais peur, il prendrait un malin plaisir à me faire attendre, à me faire redouter la mort, à me voir paniquer.

« Je ne comprends pas, continuais-je.

Je comprenais parfaitement bien où cette discussion allait nous mener. Je ne faisais que grappiller du temps.

« Vous... Vous avez accompli avec cette baguette de véritables prouesses magiques. »

Ma voix, par Merlin. Elle me trahissait. Très peu pour l'instant, mais un observateur attentif pourrait se rendre compte que je bégayais, alors qu'à l'habitude mes phrases étaient lisses, dénuées d'intonation, les mots prononcés parfaitement.

« Non, répliqua-t-il. J'ai accompli ma magie habituelle. Il est vrai que je suis extraordinaire, mais cette baguette ne l'est... pas. »

Il fit une courte pause, puis reprit :

« Elle n'a pas produit les merveilles qu'elle promettait. Je n'ai remarqué aucune différence entre cette baguette et celle que je me suis procurée chez Ollivander il y a bien des années. »

Il semblait calme, songeur.

Inspirer, expirer.

Je voyais les flammes de l'impatience et de la colère danser au fond de ses prunelles écarlates. L'impatience de me tuer. Non, je ne devais pas céder à la panique, rien n'était encore joué.

« Aucune différence, répéta-t-il.

Je ne répondis pas. Je voulais qu'il arrive au bout de son raisonnement de lui-même. Je n'allais pas lui donner les indices pour l'inciter à me tuer. Il se mit à faire les cents pas autour de la pièce, de moi. Je me sentais enfermé, piégé. Mes points se crispèrent.

« J'ai réfléchi longtemps et profondément, Severus. Sais-tu pourquoi je t'ai fait rappelé en pleine bataille ? »

Oh, il se doute, le sombre mage, que je commence à avoir peur. Il se doute que j'ai compris qu'il n'avait plus besoin de moi, que ma fin était proche. Mes yeux se posèrent sur le serpent, qui me rappelait ma mission, la confiance aveugle que Dumbledore avait en moi. Je serrais les mâchoires en pensant que c'était peut-être ce reptile qui allait mettre fin à ma misérable vie. Je devais jouer mon rôle jusqu'au bout, et ce au péril de ma vie.

« Non, Maître, mais je vous supplie de me laisser y retourner. Laissez-moi retrouver Potter. »

Je savais que les chances qu'il me laisse filer étaient maigres, mais je devais essayer, par tous les moyens, de ne pas mourir ce soir.

« On croirait entendre Lucius. Ni l'un ni l'autre vous ne comprenez Potter comme je le comprends. Il est inutile de le chercher. Potter viendra à moi. Je connais sa faiblesse, vois-tu, son plus grand défaut. Il ne supportera pas de voir les autres tomber autour de lui en sachant que c'est pour lui qu'ils meurent. Il voudra arrêter cela à tout prix. Il viendra. »

Il viendra... pour combattre. Et s'il vous tue, tout recommencera comme avant, et vous survivrez grâce à lui. Et les guerres s'ensuivront sans fin, en une boucle infernale, sans personne pour comprendre pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres était immortel. Tout ça à cause de moi, et depuis le début. Si je n'avais pas écouté la prophétie, si je n'étais pas devenu Mangemort, si je n'avais pas été rongé par la jalousie et la rancune, si...

Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Je sortais un argument qui pourrait, avec un peu de chance, faire douter le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Mais, Maître, il se peut qu'il soit tué accidentellement par quelqu'un d'autre que vous... »

C'était peine perdue.

« Les instructions que j'ai données aux Mangemorts ont été parfaitement claires. Capturez Potter. Tuez ses amis – tuez-en le plus possible – mais ne le tuez pas, lui. C'est de toi cependant que je veux te parler, Severus, et non pas de Harry Potter. Tu m'as été précieux. Très précieux. »

Autrefois, ces compliments m'auraient rempli d'aise. Aujourd'hui, ils instauraient en moi une terreur épouvantable. Ils prévoyaient la mort. Lord Voldemort avait décidé que je mourrais ce soir, en ce lieu où j'avais failli mourir alors que j'étais encore élève. Peut-être que... Peut-être qu'au dernier moment, Potter arrivera, je me jetterais sur lui et le transplanerais dans la forêt pour tout lui raconter. Il comprendra ce qu'il devra faire, me tuera et ira mourir de lui-même. Et ce sera la fin véritable de Lord Voldemort. Le sifflement de Nagini me ramena brutalement à l'instant présent. Je devais trouver un moyen de faire parler le Seigneur des Ténèbres le plus longtemps possible.

« Mon Maître sait que je cherche seulement à le servir, murmurais-je en réponse.

Je n'avais pas d'excuses pour quitter cet endroit, aussi retentais-je :

« Laissez-moi partir pour retrouver ce garçon, Maître. Laissez-moi vous le livrer. Je sais que je peux...

- Je t'ai déjà dit non ! »

La réponse trancha, froide comme de l'acier. Je ne pourrais sortir d'ici qu'au bon vouloir de ce mage. A moi de me débrouiller pour qu'il me garde en vie quelques heures de plus.

« Ma préoccupation, en ce moment, Severus, c'est ce qui se passera quand j'affronterais enfin ce garçon !

- Maître, la question ne se pose sûrement pas, tentais-je de le rassurer.

- Mais si, la question se pose, Severus. Elle se pose. »

Il s'arrêta dans sa marche sans fin et me fixa de son effrayant regard. Je le soutenais, puisant dans le peu de courage et de sang-froid qu'il me restait.

« Pourquoi les deux baguettes que j'ai utilisées ont-elles échoué lorsque je les ai dirigées contre Harry Potter ? »

Vous avez besoin d'un prétexte pour me tuer, Maître ? D'habitude, vous n'êtes pas si prévenant. Peut-être qu'il attendait réellement une réponse de ma part. Mais je ne pouvais la lui donner. Je savais tout, mais je ne pouvais pas le lui révéler, et je n'en avais aucunement l'envie. Même si je savais que ma réponse n'allait pas lui plaire, je murmurais :

« Je... Je l'ignore, Maître.

- Tu l'ignores ?! »

Le ton de cette exclamation furieuse me glaça les veines. Mais fidèle à moi-même, je restais campé sur mes jambes, ne laissant rien paraître de ma frayeur, hormis ma respiration haletante. Il continua :

« Ma baguette en bois d'if a toujours accompli ce que je lui demandais, Severus, sauf quand il s'est agi de tuer Harry Potter... »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres continua sa phrase, mais je ne l'écoutais plus. J'avais cru entendre quelqu'un bouger, derrière la caisse masquant l'entrée de la cabane. Heureusement pour moi, j'entendis la dernière phrase que le mage prononça.

« …C'est ce que j'ai fait, mais la baguette de Lucius s'est brisée face à Potter. »

Mes yeux se posèrent une nouvelle fois sur Nagini, et un frisson me parcourut. Je ne savais que répondre au Seigneur des Ténèbres, alors je bégayais :

« Je... Je n'ai pas d'explication, Maître.

- J'ai cherché une troisième baguette, Severus. La baguette de Sureau, la Baguette de la Destinée, le Bâton de la Mort. Je l'ai prise à son ancien maître. Je l'ai prise dans la tombe d'Albus Dumbledore. »

J'allais mourir. Ma respiration s'accélérait, mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine. Une sourde panique montait en moi.

La dernière phrase prononcée par Lord Voldemort me rappela à quel point j'étais indigne de confiance, à quel point tout était de ma faute. Plus aucune porte de sortie ne se présentait à moi. J'étais seul, face à la mort. J'aurais voulu hurler, pleurer. Le désespoir se mélangeait à la peur, à la panique. Tout dans ma tête se confondait, plus aucune pensée cohérente ne traversait mon esprit. Mes lèvres laissèrent échapper la seule phrase susceptible de me sauver.

« Maître... Laissez-moi aller chercher ce garçon...

- Tout au long de cette nuit, me coupa Voldemort, alors que je suis au bord de la victoire, je suis resté assis dans cette pièce à me demander, encore et encore, pourquoi la Baguette de Sureau refusait d'être ce qu'elle devait être, refusait d'agir comme la légende dit qu'elle doit agir entre les mains de son possesseur légitime... Et je crois que j'ai trouvé la réponse. »

Les iris rouges se plantèrent dans les miens, y cherchant la peur. Ils la trouvèrent sans mal, car je vis un imperceptible sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres cadavériques. Pourquoi n'en finissait-il pas ? Pourquoi tournait-il autour du pot ? Pourquoi ne me tuait-il pas tout de suite, pour qu'on en finisse ?

S'il cherchait à me torturer une dernière fois, je pouvais dire sans peine que c'était réussi. Je sentais mes mains trembler à l'intérieur de mes poches.

« Peut-être la connais-tu déjà ? Reprit-il. Après tout, tu es un homme intelligent, Severus. Tu as été un bon et fidèle serviteur et je regrette ce qu'il doit malheureusement arriver.

- Maître...

- La Baguette de Sureau ne peut m'obéir pleinement, Severus, parce que je ne suis pas son vrai maître. Elle appartient au sorcier qui a tué son ancien propriétaire. C'est toi qui as tué Albus Dumbledore et tant que tu vivras, la Baguette de Sureau ne pourra m'appartenir véritablement. »

La peur déferla en moi en vagues immenses. Je tirais ma baguette, la main tremblante.

« Maître ! Protestais-je.

- Il ne peut en être autrement. »

D'un simple mouvement du poignet, il me désarma. Je regardais ma baguette rouler dans un coin de la pièce.

« Je dois maîtriser cette baguette, Severus. Maîtriser la baguette pour maîtriser enfin Potter. »

Je relevais les yeux sur Voldemort, qui fit un grand mouvement. Pendant un moment, il ne se passa rien, et en un instant de folie je crus qu'il m'épargnait. Ce n'était bien sûr que pure folie car je vis la cage du serpent s'envoler pour venir m'envelopper la tête et les épaules. Je ne pus retenir un cri. J'entendis Voldemort siffler un ordre à Nagini. Je savais ce qu'il signifiait, je l'avais entendu des millions de fois. Je pâlis considérablement et écarquillais les yeux lorsque je sentis les crochets s'enfoncer dans mon cou. La douleur me prit. Mes lèvres laissèrent échapper un hurlement. Le venin glacé se répandit dans mes veines, me brûlant de l'intérieur. Je me mordis les lèvres pour étouffer un gémissement lorsque le serpent tira sur ses crochets, m'arrachant presque la gorge.

Bientôt, je sentis mes forces m'abandonner petit à petit. Mes jambes faiblirent, et ne purent finalement plus me soutenir. Je commençais à voir flou.

Après un moment qui me parut être une éternité, Nagini me libéra tandis que la cage revenait près du Maître. Je m'affalais sur le côté, un flot de sang s'écoulant de ma blessure. Je portais intuitivement ma main à mon cou. Endiguer le sang était absolument inutile, puisque le venin circulait déjà dans mon corps. Je ne m'en rendais compte que maintenant, alors que j'allais mourir, que je tenais plus à la vie que ce que je pensais. Alors que je voyais Voldemort m'adresser des paroles dont le sens m'échappais complètement, des larmes commencèrent à dévaler mes joues creuses. Je tenais encore à la vie. Je ne voulais pas mourir, non. Je voulais juste... reposer en paix. Pas mourir de cette façon là, dans une cabane que j'avais toujours haïe. Je ne voulais pas cela.

Soudainement, un visage apparut dans mon champ de vision. Je forçais ma vision à rester nette pendant quelque secondes. C'était Potter. Harry Potter. Jamais je n'avais été si heureux de le voir. Il se pencha sur moi, et je l'attrapais par le col pour l'empêcher de partir. Je forçais mes souvenirs à s'évader de ma tête en même temps que mes larmes.

« Prenez-...les...Prenez-...les... »

Un gargouillement abominable était sorti de ma bouche. Ma voix, mon arme dont j'étais si fier auparavant, celle que tous les élèves redoutait, n'était plus rien.

Les yeux verts de Potter se posèrent sur mon visage, tandis qu'il remplissait la fiole que lui avait donné Granger. Le visage de James Potter n'exprimait aucun sentiment, et dans les yeux d'Harry Potter, je revoyais le regard de Lily, empreint de bonté. Les yeux verts en amandes qui me regardait sans animosité, avec calme et indulgence, de la même manière dont Lily me regardait. Alors ce glissèrent mes souvenirs d'elle dans ceux que je léguais à Harry Potter. Je me sentais mourir, petit à petit. Mais je n'avais plus peur. Harry Potter allait sauver le monde sorcier, et je serais enterré à côté de celle que j'aimais. J'allais mourir avec pour seul souvenir les yeux verts de Lily. Alors que mon dernier souffle se rapprochait, il détourna son regard. Je lui demandais de me regarder, puisant dans mes dernières forces. Il plongea alors ses yeux verts au fin fond des miens. J'inspirais, expirais, une dernière fois.

Adieu, Harry Potter.


End file.
